Polvo de mariposas
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Kakeru tenía cierta nostalgia. Claro, recordar que su amor será platónico, y seguiría así, no es algo que lo alegre mucho, y no obstante, tratar de superar aquello lo llenaba de melancolía, pues más que rendirse, él seguía siendo un niño en el fondo, y junto a Koi comprendería que en el fondo, él seguía creyendo en el polvo de las mariposas.


Kakeru suspiró, como solía hacerlo desde hace unos días. Realmente estaba exhausto, tanto física, como mentalmente, además de que se había quedado hasta tarde con Koi; en resumen, no había logrado descansar nada, y lo más probable es que Hajime regañaría al de cabellos rosa, todo por su culpa.

También estaba ese pequeño y ligero problema que había hecho de sus sentimientos, un caos.

No era un capricho, tampoco un deseo ridiculizado por sus cortos diecinueve años, en donde se suponía, has experimentado todo tipo de ilusión y desilusión por parte de los antojos adolescentes, y no obstante, estaba ahí, tranquilo, viviendo el sueño de ser un idol, apoyado por su familia... realmente todo parecía una mentira, si lo meditaba con más calma, y por eso es que todo no era un capricho.

Pero el tema que solía tener en cuenta era Hajime, quien era aquel amor platónico que definitivamente, había dejado de ver como padre, como aquel ser protector, para comenzar a querer controlar sus tiempos.

Era obvio que eso no podría ser, no obstante, no podía rendirse con ello, o eso creía. Y después de ciertos incidentes de aquel día, se había ido a dormir con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, más ancha de lo usual, con un brillo opacado en sus ojos, tenue, que sus iris doradas no podrían esconder ni aunque esbozara la sonrisa más traicionera que se esforzara en dar.

Claro, se había terminado topando con cada recuerdo de Hajime tatuado en la piel, que salían así, a flor de piel a tocar en la puerta de sus memorias, y comenzaban a causar estragos en su mente.

Al final, no le había quedado más que pensar en él, en su cariño, en sus palabras, en sus mimos y en la forma en la que le consentía; en definitiva, Hajime lo trataba como un niño, aunque ya tenía sus diecinueve y aquel año, cumpliría sus veinte.

Tumbado boca arriba sobre sus sábanas, con sus párpados un poco pesados, y que cada vez conseguían más poder sobre él, gritando que el sueño iba a solucionar las cosas, durmió pensando en lo único que no había podido dejar de anhelar desde hace dos años; realmente era difícil rendirse cuando el tema se trataba de amor no correspondido.

Últimamente se despertaba con un nubarrón de recuerdos, con un poco enfoque en su visión, como si fuera opacada por una tela delgada o sus ojos se empañaran como el vidrio cada vez que había un día lluvioso, como aquel que se presentaba en la ciudad.

Ya había comenzado el primer día de superación. El primer día en el que asumiría sus sentimientos no correspondidos, y el primero de muchos en el que aprendería a vivir con aquellas mariposas en la barriga que ya no cosquilleaban y parecían más que nada, muertas en vida, revoloteando y pululando aún dentro suya, pero sin causar desordenes, como si fuesen ceniza, ya aquellos insectos que eran más que nada, una reacción química de su cuerpo.

Aún así, confiaba en que su amor hacia el líder del grupo era maduro, y que aquel polvo de mariposas que llevaba en el estómago, aunque ya no tuviera una forma concreta, aún tenía plasmado en cada partícula, el nombre de Hajime Mutsuki.

Se pasó la mañana en su cuarto, leyendo las cartas de sus admiradoras y sonriendo por cada mensaje adorable que encontraba de sus muchachas "Stella" como las había apodado, y como se hacían llamar, claro estaba.

Pero ni aquel gesto tierno de las chicas, o siquiera los regalos y dulces lograban ensanchar su sonrisa con un verdadero brillo en sus ojos como efecto dominó; claro que habría presión en su pecho, claro que lloraría en ese momento abrazado a sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro, susurrando incoherencias que en su cabeza tenían concordancia, porque sus sentimientos seguían a flor de piel, y pese a ser un chico alegre que prefería no pensar en el amor, simplemente no le funcionaba.

Fue entonces cuando Koi le envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que consiguió dos días libres para ambos, que fueran juntos a la playa, que olvidara sus penas, cogiera sus cosas, y se marcharan lejos de todo el daño.

Algo que Kakeru aceptó sin chistar, y que luego de meditar al estar en el asiento del bus, con una playera de color amarillo, y con su sombrero rojo cubriendo su rostro, se daba cuenta que realmente era lo que necesitaba.

Alejarse del sentimiento y del ser que los producía.

Durmió durante todo el camino, apoyado en el cristal, con sus cabellos dorados chocando junto al empañado vidrio húmedo que parecía no hacer quedado así sólo por la lluvia.

Una vez escuchó una bocina, supo que había llegado, y levantando sus brazos para desperezarse, bostezando ruidosamente, y restregando sus ojos contra sus manos pálidas, se convenció a sí mismo de que lo merecía, de que un corazón roto no estaría así por mucho tiempo.

Sus zapatos de playa eran ruidosos y causaban un gran estrépito al correr por el asfalto húmedo en dirección al balneario donde iba a relajarse; el viento soplaba en contra a la mar, y arrastraba consigo un poco de agua, refrescando su rostro, alcanzando su nariz y empapando cada rincón de su cuerpo con aquel aroma de playa, como salado, que parecía una droga perfecta para olvidar sus problemas una vez que inhalabas aquel ambiente confidente al que siempre confesaba sus penas.

-¡Hajime-san, comenzaré a olvidarte! –Gritó con todas sus ganas a los pies de la playa, tragando el nudo que había comenzado a nacer en su garganta y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, asumiendo que en algún momento iba a pasar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Koi llegaba en todo su esplendor a hacerle compañía, y en unos momentos se encontraban bailando en la consola de juegos, en otro estaba haciendo galletas y postres, y en otro ya se encontraban cenando juntos, con el ruido de la soledad haciendo eco en sus oídos y en cada rincón de su persona.

Realmente había sido un día divertido y alegre; adoraba su tiempo junto a Koi, ya que se entretenía y el minutero parecía detenerse cuando estaban juntos; no obstante, se encontraba atrapado en recuerdos que quizá no volverían.

Frente a la mesa había un plato hondo, con sopa, que emanaba vapor y se perdía en el techo de la casa, entonces, puso sus frías manos alrededor del recipiente que emitía calor.

Miraba el vaho subir, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y comenzaban a llevarle lejos, muy lejos de donde estaba, a aquel día entre sus vacaciones, cuando su corazón comenzó a ser más obvio después de ciertos incidentes.

Claro que todo había comenzado de la manera más curiosa un día de verano, cuando el sol pegaba tan fuerte que sus ojos empequeñecían al tratar de mirar a la distancia.

Los muchachos de Procellarum y su grupo solían ir de vacaciones a la casa de veraneo de Kakeru, ya que éste les convenció de que aquella tradición sería muy linda, y que sería divertido si pudieran repetirlo por siempre.

Llevaba yukata, ya que el festival de verano se podía sentir incluso en aquel ambiente salado por las olas del mar, y los niños corrían alegres mientras los demás muchachos buscaban sus ropas para entretenerse juntos.

Impaciente, esperaba a Koi, quien le reclamaba por el color fluorescente de su vestuario, y eso no hacía más que sacarle unas sonrisas a los grupos.

Se descolocó enormemente cuando vio a Hajime, vestido con un amplio yukata que le lucía bastante bien. Para entonces, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que pensó en lo guapo que era el chico nacido en enero, y justo en ese momento en el que lo vio junto a Haru riendo a carcajadas, notó que estaba enamorado, y que quizá duraría poco, que tal vez no era eterno.

Después de una sugerencia por parte de You, todos escribieron su nombre en un papel, y el de cabellos rojos escribió doce acciones estrafalarias para complementar el juego, que consistía en sacar una acción y realizarla sobre el chico del nombre que saques de la bolsa.

Por eso, fue que Kakeru sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda y se tensó por completo cuando vio que le había tocado Hajime, y que la acción no era más que estampar un inocente beso en los labios.

Un inocente beso que Kakeru quería y a la vez no.

Un inocente beso que Hajime, resignado y suspirante, aceptó sin chistar, y robó de la nada frente a todos.

Un inocente beso que aún quemaba y cosquilleaba en sus labios, que aún recordaba con claridad, que aún anhelaba y del que no se arrepentía.

Un inocente beso que hasta aquel día seguía extrañando.

Claro que Hajime rió al disculparse creyendo que Kakeru no quería aquello, y se disculpaba por haberle besado de sorpresa, pero los tonos rojos del de ojos naranja sobre sus mejillas y sus pies temblorosos que no podrían con la impresión eran más delatores de lo que quisiera.

-¡Kakeru-san! –El mencionado pegó un pequeño salto de impresión, y notó que su cena ya estaba fría, que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y su rostro estaba cálido, algo empapado, y sus ojos ardían un poco.

-Oh, Koi-kun, iré a la playa un momento~. –Se secó las lágrimas velozmente, y con toda la alegría del mundo, se levantó, alcanzando a escuchar un "¿con este frío?" por parte del nacido en febrero.

Se escuchaba el reventar de las olas con violencia y las gaviotas graznar con fuerza, mientras el aire se palpaba húmedo como sus ojos y la arena en la que tomó asiento se hundía entre sus dedos, y se metía entre sus uñas.

El recuerdo de Hajime estaba tan dentro de sí, que comenzó a respirar algo agitado, y con voz temblorosa y dudosa, comenzó a hablar.

-Hajime-san... ¿sabe? hoy me he entretenido mucho con Koi-kun. Es tan irresponsable. –Se carcajeó un poco, sintiendo una presión en el pecho y angustia florecer en su pecho–, olvidamos sacar las galletas a tiempo, y se nos quemaron todas, quedaron muy crujientes. –Sus ojos se nublaron una vez más, y se preguntaba como era que había llorado tanto y aún no dolía su cabeza–, también jugamos en la consola a bailar, y nos fuimos de bruces al suelo. Realmente somos torpes, más cuando estamos juntos. Aún así... –Pasó saliva, comenzando a respirar más veloz y sintiendo vértigo en el estómago–, ¿por qué le extraño tanto? –Acercó sus rodillas a su pecho, escuchando una ola golpear fuertemente contra una roca, sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco de dolor y sus lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse veloces, sin freno, saladas y con amargura fluyendo de ellas, con sus dientes apretando fuertemente el labio inferior tratando de minimizar el dolor lancinante de su pecho.

Claro, estaba hablando solo y eso resquebrajó un poco más, su ya polvoriento corazón.

Escuchó el sonido de algo introducirse al interior del mar después de chocar contra el agua.

-¿Kakeru-san? –La voz de Koi se escuchó como una señal divina, y rápidamente cerró sus ojos limpiando sus lágrimas por la sorpresa.

-Koi-kun... –Suspiró–, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Esperaba que no hubiera escuchado nada comprometedor.

-Llegué recién, no debes preocuparte por eso. –Le sonrió y extendió su mano a él una vez que estuvo cerca–, ¿vamos? quiero hablar contigo.

Kakeru aceptó su mano, y nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sintiendo el calor de los dedos de Koi, y como estos le llevaban a un recuerdo que no solía tener a menudo.

-¡A Kakeru-san le toca besar a Hajime-san! –Escapó con fuerza de los labios de Koi, mientras todos los demás se carcajeaban.

-¡Me niego! –Se quejó. Sería su única oportunidad, pero... no podía–, Hajime-san no se dejará arrastrar por-

Una frase incompleta. Una frase incompleta que se vio entorpecida por unos ásperos labios; no podía ser, ese beso no era real, pues estaba siendo lo más importante de su vida, ¿así de improvisado?

Un contacto improvisto que tenía su cuerpo temblando, aunque alejado del de cabellos obscuros por timidez.

Sus ojos estaban, en un comienzo, abiertos ampliamente, pero a medida que el roce se hacía más extenso los fue encerrando hasta quedar semiabiertos; lograba ver a través de ellos, máscaras y niños corriendo, así como el rostro sorprendido de varios de los chicos. También miraba los pequeños fuegos artificiales de color lavanda y limón, aunque no sabía si eran producto de su imaginación o realmente estaban en lo alto del firmamento.

Su rostro estaba en llamas; su nariz parecía estar ahí para hacer la situación incómoda -de por sí él estaba estático-, sus mejillas y orejas ruborizadas le hacían entrar en un pequeño pánico, y el rostro de Hajime tan cerca del suyo, no hacía más que desesperarle.

Sus manos estaban agarrando los bordes de su yukata. Estaban temblorosas, sintiendo el poliéster, sus dedos rígidos y fríos a causa de los nervios que sentía. Sus dedos, casi imposibles de mover, se impulsaron a coger de la mano a Hajime, que emanaba calor, y mucho; quizá podría ser su nuevo sol, claro, si no estuviera de noche en ese momento.

El aliento de Hajime sabía a menta; dulce y refrescante, y parecía que le rodeaba y le llevaba a desear más.

Que el tiempo se parara.

Así como la menta del ambiente, también alcanzaba a olfatear las frituras, la sal del mar, el perfume de Hajime que rompía ese ambiente salino con dulzura; una dulzura propia que sólo él podría emanar usando ese olor.

Podía oír los latidos del de orbes violeta desenfrenados. ¿Miedo?, ¿nervios?, ¿éxtasis? no sabía el motivo, pero quizás era por el mismo que el suyo.

No.

Que vano pensamiento el de creer que el corazón de Hajime vibraría, se encogería por él, o incluso a la larga, se hiciera añicos por su culpa.

No. Sólo él quería eso.

¿Cómo podía sentir tanto siendo ese su primer beso?, ¿o es que era porque es su primer amor? sí, eso debía ser.

El sonido de los ásperos, húmedos y agrietados labios de Hajime al separarse, le hicieron colorear por completo y fallar su estancia en pie.

El mayor se disculpó por tomarlo de sorpresa, se acercó a su oído, y le susurró algo que finalmente, lo dejó en un coma mental y con Koi sujetándole.

-¡Hajime-san ni siquiera se inmutó! –Gritó Aoi en un regaño, mirando de reojo al tenso Kakeru que parecía morir de vergüenza.

"Así no se puede besar bien, Kakeru. Debes abrir los labios un poco más, y moverte"

Apretó sus puños fuertemente cuando esa frase palpitaba como eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

Sus sentimientos por Hajime se sentían desbordar de una manera horrible y fluida.

-¡Kakeru-san! –Salió nuevamente de sus pensamientos, adormilado, con lágrimas pequeñas surcando sus ojos, y se preguntó cuantas veces más debía gritar Koi para cansarse de un muerto en vida desilusionado.

-Lo siento Koi-kun, ya debes estar exhausto de tanto cuidarme, ¿no? –Kakeru suspiró, sonriendo un poco a su amigo como dándole las gracias por quedarse a su lado.

-No, realmente siento que si no estuvieras así, sería más preocupante, y mi plan se habría ido lejos ese día. –Koi tomó asiento frente a él, ya que nuevamente estaban en esa amplia casa de veraneo, y estaban en la mesa de un tenue amarillo.

-¿Plan? –El rubio no entendía de que iban las palabras de Koi, pero realmente todo era extraño.

-Sí. –Respondió a secas, llevando sus cabellos junto a su rostro, a la mesa y descansando–, ¿recuerdas el beso de aquel verano? –Esa pregunta estremeció al nacido en diciembre.

-Claro, ¿qué con eso? –Cuestionó manteniendo la calma.

-Hajime-san y yo habíamos planeado algo para que hablaran sobre eso, ya que... al parecer, no pudo dejar de pensar en ti. –Koi lo dijo todo de una, y Kakeru abrió sus ojos ampliamente en sorpresa.

-Es... ¿broma? –Ya estaba lo suficientemente herido y aquello le dolía más; su única oportunidad desechada sin haberlo notado.

-El día en que Croqueta dormiría con nosotros y Hajime-san sugirió que durmieras con él porque tu habitación la estaban arreglando, ¿recuerdas? –Kakeru sintió un balde de agua fría caer del cielo–, pues era todo mentira. Pero tú insististe en dormir conmigo y Croqueta, y Hajime-san vivió un poco mal con eso hasta que lo superó. –Koi acarició el cabello del mayor y sonrió tenuemente–, Kakeru-san, te sugiero que vayas a dormir y descansar ahora. Te acabo de decir algo horrible, ¿no?

Ante esas palabras, Kakeru sólo pudo apretar los puños, dar las gracias a su amigo, e irse a su cuarto.

El primer día de superación estaba siendo asqueroso. Se dirigió al cuarto velozmente deseándole buenas noches a Koi.

Kakeru vistió su pijama, puso su futon, y finalmente acomodó su cuerpo en aquel sitio para dormir un poco, pero sólo se encontró sintiendo su pecho pesado, su cuerpo en general, como se oprimía con fuerza su corazón, y su cabeza punzando.

"Ya era hora" pensó "lloré todo el día sin que me doliera la cabeza" se removió un poco una vez que la luna dio en su cara, con su brillo hermoso "Lo siento por perder mi única oportunidad, Hajime-san" una presión en su cabeza le hizo girarse a la derecha "no aproveché ese día para decir como me sentía..." suspiró destapándose un poco, el calor nocturno lo consumía "es que... a veces realmente soy un idiota, uno con mucha mala suerte" y cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de conciliar el sueño que parecía imposible en ese momento.

Pero aunque intentó cerrar sus ojos, no podía; realmente punzaba, quemaba, dolía su pecho cuando pensaba en todo lo que perdió; tiritaba de frío pero lo ignoraba, pues realmente hacía mucho calor como para estar entumido.

"No pude hacer que Hajime-san estuviera conmigo, ni siquiera pude meterlo en lo que se llama mi baúl de recuerdos" se hizo consciente de que sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y también su cuerpo; dolía a montones, sentía piedras en su estómago, también como su garganta quemaba, en demasía.

Lo que esa noche se presentaba, era un frío calcinante junto a las lágrimas que empapaban el futón del muchacho rubio.

"Tal vez idealicé mucho el amor... porque creí que siempre me hablaría con ternura antes de ir a dormir, como solía hacerlo" cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras algo le impedía gritar; en realidad, él mismo se lo impedía, su cabeza dolía a montones mientras sus pulmones se encontraban llenos de aire que no dejaría salir en forma de grito, de frustración, de más llanterio.

"Tampoco podré monopolizar su tiempo sin esperar algo a cambio, como un beso, un abrazo, cosas así. Porque no será mio y nunca lo fue. Y duele, demonios" sus cabellos se erizaron mientras su espalda se crispó, y un gritó alto salía de sus labios con dolor, desgarrando su garganta y el corazón de cualquiera que escuchara sus gimoteos pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, teniendo ese nudo en el pecho que se hacía imposible de desanudar por más que gritara.

"Si Koi-kun no me hubiera dicho nada..." hipó, mientras gimoteaba, trataba de respirar, consiguiendo sólo pasar saliva y apretaba sus manos fuertemente contra la sábana, llorando libremente, sin retener los sonidos grotescos de su boca y con el corazón encogido de tantos gritos, tratando de sacar su frustración sin éxito y llorando más.

El ruido le alertó, pues Koi había abierto la puerta y se encontraba consolándole, llorando, y ambos se abrazaban sabiendo que así y sólo así lograrían sacar todo ese peso del corazón de Kakeru.

Era la única manera.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de llorar, Koi le dijo que se quedaría junto a él por mucho tiempo, que durmiera tranquilo, y que si algo pasaba por su mala suerte, él estaría para cuidarle.

Se acomodaron en el futón, y Koi comenzó a acariciar sus hebras de cabello. Kakeru sintió un relajo absoluto a causa de esto, mientras escuchaba a Koi decir que necesitaba alguien que anulara su mala suerte.

Kakeru, medio adormilado, levantó su mirada encontrando frente a su rostro los ojos brillantes de Koi, y consideró un poco la propuesta de su amigo.

-Necesito buscar alguien que anule mi mala suerte, ¿no? Pero entonces...

Se durmió sin alcanzar a responder a su pensamiento.

La noche pasó tan rápido, que de un momento a otro, estaba frente a un alterado Koi.

-¡Lo siento Kakeru-san! –Vio como su amigo nacido en febrero empacaba todo rápidamente–, realmente sólo me conseguí la casa por un día, y perderemos el autobús, así que ¡andando! –Cerraron las puertas, y frente al balneario, se podía escuchar el mecer calmo de las olas, la voluntad tranquila del mar, mientras el muchacho rubio trataba de que su sombrero de playa no fuese arrastrado por la brisa marina.

-¡Kakeru-san, cuidado! –Gritó Koi en un momento, y Kakeru cerró los ojos sintiendo un último deja vu.

Claro, ese día después del beso, junto a You, Yoru, Hajime, Koi e Ikku, habían salido a dar unas vueltas al festival, y en ese mismo desnivel de calle, Kakeru tropezó, alcanzando a ser rozado por los dedos de Hajime que por poco evita el golpe, pero no lo consiguió y el rubio quedó con dolor dos días.

Con los ojos cerrados y preparado para el golpe, el rubio sintió como chocaba contra algo suave, y se dio cuenta que su compañero de iris rosa estaba debajo suya.

-¡Fíjate un poco más! –Lo regañó–, si andas distraído, activas tu mala suerte. Que alivio que no te golpeaste fuerte. –Se quejaba su amigo, pero Kakeru no escuchaba nada, pues en su mente sólo estaba el último pensamiento de la noche anterior.

-... ¿No es Koi-kun quien anula esa mala suerte? –Murmuró con seriedad, llamando la atención de Koi.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó su amigo mirándole, y provocando nervios–, ¡ahora no importa, vamos tarde! –Koi tomó la mano del de iris anaranjadas y lo llevó a rastras, consiguiendo subir al bus.

-¡Duele~! –Se quejó Koi con un puchero apoyándose en Kakeru; este sólo sonrió.

-Realmente eres idiota, Koi-kun. –Con una carcajada, se dio cuenta de que añoraba a Hajime, y que no pasaría nada por toparse con él y su recuerdo una y otra vez, porque, aunque las mariposas de su estómago se calcinaron con su amor ardiente en secreto, él aún era capaz de amar con el polvo de las mariposas–, Duerme un poco.

Y definitivamente no podía rendirse ante ese sentimiento


End file.
